


//||

by g0re_whore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguity, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0re_whore/pseuds/g0re_whore
Summary: Everybody makes mistakes.





	//||

**Author's Note:**

> to emotional instability. for being there even when im surrounded by people who love me. c:

Keith was lost. Before him lay a mirror, reflecting back at him a sight even more distorted than his own self image. It was broken in a fit of anger that was quick to replace itself with the heavy burden of hopelessness.

Cuts from the broken shards of glass bled and stung but were drowned out by the burning behind his eyes. He did not know what he was doing. He was lost. Drifting in and out of consciousness aimlessly. 

Warm hands that wrapped around his waist, frightening him at first. Shiro's faint heartbeat against his back made his own take upon an erratic pace and his body shook as the tears fell with no regard for the shame and self-pity inflicted upon the one who shed them. 

“Don’t hold yourself like that...” 

It wasn’t spoken like a command. Keith had received enough of them throughout his lifetime to be able to make the distinction. Nor did Shiro's words hold any mal intent which was something that confused him more than it succeeded to comfort him. His hands were quick to cover his face and close himself off to the anybody that dared to interfere lest they add to his misery. 

“Hey...” 

A chill. Keith felt Shiro’s arm slide back as he took a step away from him. His absence was felt immediately. 

“Keith...it hurts me when you cry...”

He was lifted up then, carefully as though he would shatter were he to be exposed to the slightest misstep. His vision was blurry and he wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck forming fists into the fabric of his shirt in silent protest. 

“I’m sorry.” he whispered in the boy’s ear. He repeated it over and over until he was laid to rest on his bed. “I’m sorry Shiro.” 

**Author's Note:**

> .


End file.
